


Summer of '05

by AEOGal



Category: Jane Austen - Fandom, Las Vegas - Fandom, Literature - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, baseball - Fandom
Genre: Baseball, College, Dating, F/M, High School, Las Vegas, Music, References to Jane Austen, Romance, Teenagers, University, literary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEOGal/pseuds/AEOGal
Summary: Cassandra is not known for her confidence with the opposite sex, but now that high school is over and she's starting her first real job, maybe she'll be ready to break out of her shell.





	Summer of '05

“Hey, don’t forget about me!”   
I spun around to see Paul, smiling his wide smile that reached his hazel eyes, waving a pen in the air, ready to sign my yearbook. He bounded across a third of the cafeteria in what seemed like a blink of the eye. He probably could have been a fairly quick basketball player if he wanted to.   
“How can I forget about you, Paul, after all those crazy philosophical discussions we had in Lit?!”   
“Ha! I know, I can be pretty far out there, but hey, someone’s gotta stir the pot a little, right? Like who’s to say that Dickens is one of the greatest writers when he mostly wrote the amount he did because he was paid for every word printed??” he said as he winked at me.  
He does that with everyone, right? It’s not because he likes me. He’s just a flirty guy.  
Alysa came over to discuss where we'd meet before the graduation ceremony at the LVU stadium. We’ve spent six years of schooling together and we had to make sure we documented our final school steps together. As we were discussing our family’s plans for after the ceremony, Paul tapped me on the shoulder.   
“Hey Cass, see you at graduation!” followed by another wink.  
“Okay, see you!” I said, shyly waving goodbye to him.   
“Ooooo, someone liiiiikes yoooouuuu!!” Alysa teased.  
“Oh, puh-LEASE, I am SO not his type!”  
“You’re right. You’re too uptight.”  
“Hey!”  
“Well, you said!” Alysa giggled. “Do you have his number?”  
“No. We never did any projects together, so there was never a reason for me to get his number.”  
“Well, you’ve got it now,” she said as she pointed to the number scribbled next to the yearbook message:  
Hey sweetie! I just want to let you know you are such a sweet, beautiful girl. I think I’m in love! (lol) Really, it was great to get to know you and we all had an amazing time this year! Hopefully it continues and I see you at college. Don’t change. Paul  
“Sweetie”?! “In love”?!? Oh my gosh! He MUST like me! You don’t just write words like that in anyone’s yearbook!   
“How ironic would it be for you to finally have a boyfriend a month after going to prom stag?” Alysa teased.   
“Oh brother,” I rolled my eyes at the thought, “amazingly ironic. Especially since I begged the few guy friends I have to spend one lousy evening with me, so I wouldn’t be the literal ‘odd man out,’ and they still said “no”. And now I have someone called me “sweetie”! He couldn’t have told me sooner??”  
“And make your love life easier and less entertaining for me?? No way, Cassandra. I’ve had six solid years of entertainment! There’s no stopping now.”  
Yearbook signing was starting to wrap up and I still had to hunt for a few more classmates that I knew would be going out-of-state for college - those lucky devils. I didn’t think much more about Paul’s message until the day before graduation, when I finally called him, just to see what his graduation plans were...and maybe to make some plans for the future. 

“Oh, thank you for the invite, but I don’t think I’ll be able to make it. I’m already going to two friends’ houses after dinner and gifts with my family, and I have to be home by eleven.” I was frantically looking through the dress options I already have for those two small graduation parties. I couldn’t buy any new dresses, and I already wore every dress I have for the multiple senior award ceremonies that occurred this past month.  
“That’s late for you!”  
“I know! My parents are easing up a little.”  
I guess I can go with a sundress, since it will still be blazing hot after sundown, or a light, semi-formal dress.   
“Well, since you can’t make it to the party, maybe we could hang out another time, like this Saturday?”  
I threw a few dresses back into the closet, shut the door, and plopped onto the bed.   
“Oh, well, I can’t this Saturday, I work until late. But!” I shot up on the bed, “I’m free Sunday after six.”   
I hope I wasn’t being too aloof. I really was busy.   
“That’s right! You have a job! Where again?”  
“The baseball stadium. Olynyk got me an in there.”  
“Oh, Alex Olynyk? That’s awesome! You like baseball, right? That’ll be fun for you!”  
“Yeah, I grew up watching mostly just baseball. Do you like it, too?”  
“It’s alright.” He chuckled.   
Ha, yeah, baseball is more of an east-coast thing, I keep forgetting.   
“Maybe I could come visit you?” He asked.  
I was standing and pacing now. I wish we still had the corded phone, so I could busy my hands with something.   
“Oh! Um, yeah, that’ll be awesome! But I think you’ll have to buy a ticket. I don’t think I’ll be able to get you a free ticket.”  
“Yeah, no problem! Let me know when you are working so I can swing by. So, you said Sunday instead?”  
“Yes, I’m free in the evening.”  
“Would you like to come over?”  
“...to your house?”  
“Yeah, we can go to the park first and then come over to just hang out.”  
“Oh, ok, sure. I just can’t stay too long.”  
“Yeah, no worries. You can park at my house and we can walk to the park. Let me give you directions.”  
I was excited and anxious as I grabbed a pen to jot down the directions. 

Two days after the graduation ceremony and the very tame graduation parties –not even real parties, more like gatherings-- I started my very first job at the baseball stadium. After six years of summer school, I was able to get a real job, and once I found out in April that my classmate, and reluctant friend of the last four years, Alex Olynyk, was working at the stadium, watching baseball and getting paid for it, I had to ask for an application. Fortunately they still needed a few more ticket takers and I was able to start almost half-way through the season.   
Olynyk picked me up to carpool to the stadium. We both have very different tastes in music, but we could agree on one band “The Killers,” so I brought my new CD along to play in the car.   
“Make sure to be diligent with your time card. That’s one of the big things they care about. You’ll probably be answering to Nick. I have another boss in ushering.”  
“Okay. Which section are you in again?”  
“Eighteen, the bleachers. You can come to my section after your shift. I think you’ll be ending around the seventh inning.”  
“Yeah, I remember Nick saying I’ll be able to watch the ending of the games once I’m done with my shift.”  
“It’ll be fun! Just watch out for crazy, drunk people.”  
“Ha, I’ll avoid them like the plague! Are there any ushers you like to talk to?”  
“I don’t get too much time to talk to them, but there are a few who are cool. We meet a few minutes before you have to be downstairs, so I can introduce you to a few.”   
“Thanks, man, I appreciate that! Don’t want to be the ‘awkward new girl’ that shows up half-way through the season.”  
“I didn’t say you weren’t going to be awkward.”  
“Oh, HA HA...just make sure I don’t trip.”  
Alex took me on a brief tour of the clubhouse. We took the long way down using the outside ramp, instead of the elevator, to enter the seating area of the stadium. As we entered, I saw one usher directly in front of the entrance leaning against his posted section.  
“Oh, here’s one I can introduce you to! I think he’s into choir and stuff. You’ll get along. Hey, Alex!” my friend Alex said to him as we approached closer.  
“Wait, he’s Alex, too?”   
“Hi, Alex!” he said as he turned around.   
“Alex, this is my friend, Cassandra. She’ll be a ticket taker. And I think she likes music.”  
I shoved my friend as I said, “‘Think?!’ You know it’s my life! Hi, it’s nice to meet you, Alex.”   
“It’s nice to meet you, too,” he said as he laughed and shook my hand. He had gentleness in his earnest, clear blue eyes. He was just a few inches taller than me, with perfect shaggy skater boi hair. “Are you in choir, too?”  
“Yes, all throughout middle and high school and I’m auditioning for the college choir in August. I hope I get in.”  
“Oh I’m sure of it, especially after all those years of singing! You sound like you have a beautiful voice.”  
“Ok, if you guys are gonna talk music, I’m gonna go. See you after your shift, Cass. Good luck on your first day!” Alex said as he high-fived me and left for his post a few sections away.   
“Thanks, man, I appreciate it. I’ll come over once I’m done with my shift. So, you sing, too?”  
“Yeah, I’m a bass in choir at the Arts Academy.”  
“That’s amazing! You weren’t nervous when you auditioned?? I wanted to go there, but I was always too nervous to audition!”  
He laughed a little and said, “It was a little nerve-wrecking, but fortunately my middle school teacher had me practice a lot, and it wasn’t too difficult. I wish you would have auditioned! Maybe we would have been in the same class together.”  
“How crazy would that have been?! I wish I auditioned, too, but at least now I’m a bit more confident and I’ll be minoring in music at university.”  
“Oh, where are you going?”  
“Just down the street at LVU. How ‘bout you?”  
“Well, I’m going to be a sophomore at the Arts Academy. I’m 15.”  
“Oh! Sorry, I assumed you were older. I’m 17.”  
“Alex, we’re about to start our meeting!” my friend Alex Olynyk called to us.   
“Sorry; we have meetings every day before they open the gates. Speaking of, you better get to the gates. I hope I see you later,” new Alex said, in earnest.   
“Same here!” I said as I awkwardly waved goodbye.   
“Enjoy your first game,” he said as he sprinted a few feet to the huddle of ushers.   
I can’t believe there’s a choir boy at the stadium! Someone who loves the arts also likes baseball??  
I walked back down the ramp from the seats to the gates, delighted that my friend Alex introduced me to new Alex; how well he knows me! I can’t wait to talk music with new Alex. He seems genuine...plus he’s cute with his shaggy brown hair and an almost dimpled smile. It’s a shame he’s only 15. But, who says we can’t just be friends? 

I was ready to clock out and join Olynyk by the top of the 8th inning. I descended the ramp from the club level to the stadium seats and the first person I see is new Alex, resting by his post atop the section he oversees. His back was turned towards me as he looked over the seats and at the game, and I wasn’t sure if I should bother him. I don’t exactly know the protocol of co-workers talking during the game, and wouldn’t want to get him into any trouble. Just a quick hello, then.  
“Hey, Alex!” I exclaimed as I tapped him on the shoulder.  
He spun around, almost startled that someone touched him. “Oh hey! Hi Cassandra! How was your first day at the gates? No one got fresh with you, I hope!”   
“Oh dear God, no! Is that a thing??”  
“No really, but be careful on ‘Dollar Beer Night’. People tailgate before they come in, and they can be fairly rude.”  
“Duly noted. Thank you for telling me.”  
“I hope I haven’t scared you! It’s really not that bad here.”  
“No, no, not at all. It’s easy to take tickets, although I was a bit slower than everyone else, and I enjoy having the opportunity to see some baseball games for free. And at least I have some friendly faces I can come see after my shift.”   
“I’m sure you were fantastic! It is really nice to be able to watch some games and almost get lost in the fun. Oh! Speaking of fun, I best head down the stairs since it’s between the innings. Will you stay here until I come back?”  
“Yes, definitely.”  
Alex raced down the stairs of the sections until he hit the landing. Then the music started. Alex rocked out with an air guitar to a head banging, hair flying, crowd cheering performance.   
“Give it up for our very own Dancing Alex!!” the announcer declared over the stadium speakers.   
Alex smiled and waved for the crowd and ran back up the stairs to his post.   
“I dance every once in a while,” he explained, “I started doing it to entertain myself between innings, honestly, and then the announcer caught sight and started to announce me and now I go by “Dancing Alex,” he said as he put his name in air quotes and he rolled his eyes.  
I couldn’t help but laugh because it was so cute and so silly and so unencumbered.   
“Well that’s pretty awesome that you have a nickname here! I’m sure more people know your name than some of the players.”  
“Oh, please,” as he waved off that idea. “But, anyway, I’m glad your first day went well! Are you staying to watch the game?”  
“Yes! I brought some books to read while I wait for the end of the game.”  
“But I thought you were going to watch!”  
“Well, it IS baseball…”  
He laughed loudly, “Yes, yes, it is. What books did you bring?”  
I plucked my books from my bag to show him.   
“I have “Pride and Prejudice” and “The Pearl”. I haven’t read these in a while and wanted to re-read them since this has been my only summer off from school in four years.”  
“You’ve been taking summer school for four years?!”  
“Yeah, I --”  
“Alex!”  
Alex whipped around and saw Carol, his supervisor, glaring at him.  
“I’m sorry, I can’t really be talking while on the clock.”  
“Oh no, I’m so sorry! I don’t want to get you in trouble.”  
“You didn’t know, it’s okay. But I’ll have to talk to you later.”  
Alex rushed down the stairs to the landing as we headed into the top of the ninth. I walked over to Olynyk’s post, sat down on the top bleacher and waited for him there.  
“So, you like talking to Alex?” he inquired.  
“Yes, he’s so pleasant to talk to! Have you spoken to him much?”  
“Just casually, here and there. He’s a nice guy. Make sure you sit down in his section if you want to talk to him, though, or else if Carol sees it, she’ll be pissed.”  
“Yeah...she already saw us.”  
“Wow, getting the poor sweet boy in trouble on your first day! What a rascal you are!” Olynyk jested.  
“Don’t you even dare!” I exclaimed as I pointed my finger towards him. He swatted it away with ease. “He could have very well told me to sit down or not talk to him, so it’s not necessarily my fault.” I said as I tried to justify my attempts to kinda, sorta maybe flirt with a boy.   
“True...I guess he was just so overwhelmed with your presence that all logic fell to the wayside.”  
“Oh, shut up! I’ll be reading my book now,” I huffed as I took out “Pride and Prejudice”. I needed to refresh my memory before seeing the newest movie adaptation that would be coming out in a few weeks. I tried to read, but could only stare at the same paragraph over and over again. The game seemed to be over quickly and Olynyk was clocked out and ready to go home. We walked down the ramp, too exhausted from standing in the summer heat to say much. Olynyk jested about me being around all these boys and how I better not get any more of them in trouble. I was too tired to rebuke, so I just rolled my eyes and shoved him.   
“Please, you know my track record.”  
“Still 1 – 3??”  
“Yeah, and 0 – 0 for two years. Most of the guys here are either too young or too old for me, and besides, I might just have a date with Paul soon.” I smiled at the thought.  
“Paul from Lit??”  
I nodded.  
“Isn’t he a bit…weird…?”  
“He can be eccentric in his opinions…and he may be, or might have been, a pot head, BUT he has always been nice and kind to me and I’d like to see if we have an chemistry together.”  
“But you already passed chemistry.” He chuckled, delighted at his horrible joke.  
“Oh my god, WHY am I friends with you?!” I exclaimed as I threw up my hands, which only made Olynyk laugh harder.   
As we approached Olynyk’s car, I saw new Alex a row over. I waved and he reciprocated while shouting, “Have a good night, Cass! You too, Alex!”  
“’Night, Alex!” Olynyk responded.  
“You too!” I said.  
After Alex started the car, I popped in “The Killers” CD again.  
“Can we listen to their slower tracks? I don’t feel like getting pumped up right before I go to bed.” Olynyk requested.  
“Yeah, I hear ya,” as I hit the backwards button to their last song, “Everything Will Be Alright”.  
We headed West, back to our houses. Even though we spent hours outside, we rolled down the windows to get even more fresh air on the drive home.   
“I believe in you and me…” the lyrics started as I starred out the window, thinking of how memorable this summer will be.

“So how was your first day at work, you adult, you?” Alysa asked with intrigue.  
“Well, of course it was SWELTERING, but fortunately my deodorant and make-up held up fairly well.”  
“Not the details I was expecting, but I’ll take it.”  
“There’s more!” I chuckled. “I have a nice boss, well, as nice as an older Italian Brooklynite is, aka he’s very direct to the boys, but nice to the girls. He told me if any patron gives me any trouble to let him know and they’ll have them kicked out! Don’t know how exactly I should feel about that yet. Olynyk showed me around pretty much everywhere but the locker rooms and introduced me to another usher, also named Alex! He was cute, and nice, and is in CHOIR!” I shouted joyously while I exclaimed with my shirt that was in my hand. I was trying to put laundry away, but was horrible at multi-tasking. “I was very thrilled to meet someone who also loves music. I never thought that’d be the case at a baseball stadium. There’s only one other girl who works as a ticket taker and two who are ushers, so there are a lot of BOYS there. And most of them are younger than me, so it’s a bit weird at times. I thought graduating from high school I wouldn’t have to hear awful 15-year old boy jokes anymore.”   
“Sounds like there’s a bunch of characters over there.”  
“Yeah, some people are definitely interesting, but I guess that’s at every job. At least I know Olynyk and the new Alex seems nice. He’s 15, too, but I honestly thought he was our age when we first met! If he turns out to be an actual respectable young man, I will alert you.”  
“I hear that’s a very rare breed these days.”  
“’Tis true, but I’m quite sure there are a few dozen here in town.”  
“Speaking of boys, what’s the update with Paul??”  
“Oh! We’re meeting up Sunday after I work!”  
“And where are you meeting up?”  
“…his house…”  
“Excuse me??” Alysa gasped, half-jokingly.  
“But, we are going to the park! Just meeting up at his house. I’m sure I’ll only go in to use the bathroom.”  
“That’s true, you do drink like a camel.”  
“Shut up!” she wasn’t lying though, and I knew she was only joking. “We’re meeting up at his house, walking to the park, then probably just back to my car. I can only stay out till 10pm, anyway, and by the time I get home from work, that leaves us with less than 4 hours to hang out. But…if anyone,” as in my parents “asks, we met at the park.”  
“Ok, 007! What other codes shall we use?”  
“Oh, HA. You’ll be surprised to know my parents know with whom I’m meeting and where, for the most part, and they actually don’t have a problem with it.”  
“Oh my goodness, that’s so good for you! Are they finally loosening up after all these years?”  
“Don’t jinx it, man! I just gotta take it one scenario at a time. Keep my expectations low and the details as vague as possible. How bout you? How’s it going at home?”  
“Oh nothing new at all. My sister and I are just enjoying summer by staying in our rooms and avoiding each other, mostly.”   
I laughed, “That sounds like a great summer plan!”  
“I figured you’d like it. See, as long as we stay out of each other’s sight, there’s a very little chance we’ll get on each other’s nerves, therefore we’re keeping the peace. It’s a win-win.”  
I finally put away the small load of laundry I was working on since getting on the phone and was able to lay down on my bed.  
“If it’s for the common good, it can’t be wrong.”  
“Preciously! I knew you would understand. Now tell my sister to stop trying to talk to me.”  
“I can’t say that to her! I’ve only met her a few times.”  
“Oh, fine, I guess I can slip a note underneath her door.”   
I giggled so hard I snorted. “You’re so silly. We need to hang out a few times this summer before school starts again! This is probably the last ‘free’ summer we’ll both have in a while!”  
“I was actually thinking of which movies we could see together this summer, or maybe even meet at the park—although I can’t promise you the same park experience that Paul might give you…”  
“Oh gez,” I rolled my eyes.  
“I can’t help it, they come very easily to me. You need to keep me updated on your work schedule so we can figure something out. Are you available in the mornings to see the dollar movies?”  
“Yes! Most of them. I know my mom and grandma wanted to see a few of those movies as well, but I’ll keep you updated.”  
“Sounds good. Let me know about next Tuesday or Wednesday. I think they’re showing “Rugrats” those days.”  
“Oh, that sounds fun! I should know by Monday if I can go.”  
“Have a good date with Paaaauuulll tomorrow.” Alysa said as she laughed at her own exaggeration.   
“Oh hush! And thank you,” I couldn’t help but laugh, too. “And I’ll tell you all about it Tuesday or Wednesday!”  
“Please! Keep my ears pure!”  
“Ew, you know me! Nothing but rated-G for first date!”  
“Here’s to some rated-PG gossip for Tuesday or Wednesday.”  
“Bye, Alysa!”  
“Bye, Cass!”  
I could only shake my head and cover my eyes after Alysa insinuating anything would actually happen the first time Paul and I hung out together. I haven’t had an actual date in years, and my last boyfriend and I only kissed a few times—I was fifteen and still thought it was kinda weird and gross. I was a late bloomer. Most kids knew kissing was fun by 8th grade, but I was just developing my crushes then. Even now I couldn’t imagine kissing Paul anytime soon. We technically barely know each other. We only had one class together junior year and one senior year, and we’ve only exchanged pleasant greetings in the hallways or lunchroom. We ran in very different circles—I in music, AP circle, him in basketball and non-honors--which was concerning to me at school, but now that we were out of school I hoped it didn’t matter as much. He just always seemed like he was trying to be someone else when I saw him around his group. He definitely spoke differently to them than to me when we were on the phone. I guess we’ll see who he really is Sunday.


End file.
